


So this is love

by rinaburkhart



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Other, Rina Week 2020 (HSM: The Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinaburkhart/pseuds/rinaburkhart
Summary: Ricky & Gina confess their true feelings towards each other
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Gina Porter, Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Kudos: 24
Collections: Rinaburkhart's rina fics





	So this is love

**Author's Note:**

> my one-shot for day 7 of #rinaweek2020 :)
> 
> play this in the background if you'd like https://youtu.be/LTfKZG1enp4

_So this is love, mmm_

_So this is love_

As Gina and Ricky waltzed on the stage together, looking into the others’ eyes they couldn't help but lose themselves in the moment.

Ricky watched as Gina gracefully played Cinderella in the final showcase, this was it, after the play was over he was going to tell her how he truly felt.

_So this is what makes life divine_

Gina couldn't help but lose herself in that moment, he was truly her Prince Charming. She longed so desperately for Ricky to feel the same as she did and, in this moment, she felt like her fairytale dream was coming true.

_So this is the miracle_

_That I’ve been dreaming of_

They sang their parts and waltzed, sure they were acting, but the feeling...the feelings they felt...the way they looked into each other's eyes, that...that was all real.

_So this is love_

As they leaned in for their ‘almost kiss’ the two teenagers desperately wanted to lock lips, but that wasn’t in the script and Gina was a professional.

The play went on and Gina absolutely killed the part of Cinderella. Every time Ricky got the chance he would take a peek at her and every time he did he was in absolute awe.

The fairytale Ricky and Gina were in for the last few months was coming to an end. Of course, neither of them wanted it to end. 

Once the play was over, Ricky made sure he would find Gina and tell her how he really felt, or at least he’d try.

“ **Hey Gi, you did so...wow** ” he was at a loss for words, he didn’t even know how to describe how amazing she was.

“ **Thanks Ricky, you were pretty ‘wow’ yourself** ” she chuckled.

“ **I just...well I wanted to confess something to you** ”

“ **Okay well what is it** ”

“ **Well you see it’s about the way I feel...about you** ”

He was ready, more ready than he’d ever been.

“ **Oh god, Ricky...are you really going to tell me how you feel about me the same way you did to Nini? You’re kidding right? The same room, same timing...after a play, next thing I know you’re going to be telling me about some embarrassing moment that happened between us** ”

“ **Gina I-** ”

“ **Save it Ricky, I’ve gotta go. Ash and Ej are gonna be waiting for me. I’ll see you tomorrow at the Winter Formal** ”

Gina knew that the fairytale was over and that now that they were back in reality, Ricky’s feelings for her would eventually fade away.

And Ricky? He didn’t want the fairytale to ever be over, but he knew it was.

“ **Hey Gi, so did you finally tell Ricky how you felt about him** ” Ashlyn asked as she nudged on Gina’s shoulder.

“ **No I uh...it just wasn’t the right time** ”

“ **Well Gi, I bet he feels the same way...he’s Ricky, you just have to give him some time** ” Ej added.

“ **Yeah and you never know, maybe tomorrow at the Winter Formal he’ll say something to you** ”

“ **Yeah maybe** ” Gina said sadly, but a part of her still had a small glimmer of hope that maybe he would.

“ **So did you tell her?** ” Red asked enthusiastically, he’d been rooting for Ricky and Gina to get together since last year’s homecoming.

“ **I didn’t get the chance** ”

“ **You didn’t get the chance? How is that possible?** ”

“ **Look I just don’t want to talk about it** ” he mumbled, silently remembering how he wanted to tell Gina the truth for a while now and he probably wouldn't get another chance any time soon.

“ **Alright well, are we still going to the Winter Formal tomorrow, I got my suit dry cleaned this morning** ”

“ **I don't know, maybe. Let’s just go back to your place** ”

Gina walked into the dance, she wore a light blue dress, flats, and her natural hair out. There were fairy lights hanging all around, blue and white decorations all around, and Gina couldn’t help but think about when she danced with Ricky in the play. He was absolutely terrible at the waltz when they first practiced, but over time he looked like he really knew what he was doing and Gina was so proud of him when he finally perfected it.

She looked towards the dance floor hoping to find Ricky, maybe the fairytale didn’t have to be over, but her heart dropped when she saw Ricky dancing beside Nini. Of course it was Nini, it was always going to be Nini. With the sight of Ricky and Nini next to each other, Gina simply walked back out. She couldn’t stand to see the guy she was in love with dance with someone else.

By the time Gina walked out it was pouring down rain, she preferred her dress to get soaked over going back in to see Ricky and Nini together though. She kept trying to get a hold of Ej, but she knew it would be no use seeing as he had a big date with Howie that night.

Ricky had gotten up to dance with his friends, every second he would take a glance over at the entrance to see if Gina was there. When he saw her, he didn’t want to ever look away, she was beautiful. He wanted to go up to her and tell her how he felt, how he really felt, but was disappointed when she turned around and walked out.

That wasn’t going to stop him, he was going to tell Gina the truth, no matter what it took.

“ **Gina what are you doing out here, it’s freezing!** ” a voice yelled from behind, Ricky’s.

“ **I like it out here...it’s better than being inside watching you and Nini making goo-goo eyes at each other** ”

“ **What are you talking about...Gi it’s freezing, here take my jacket** ” he said over the loud noise of the rain falling as he put his coat over Gina’s shoulders.

“ **Oh come on, don’t play stupid. I see the way you and Nini look at each other, god you’d do anything to be with her** ”

“ **Gi that’s not true** ”

“ **Really because it sure seems like the one person you want to be with most is her. It’s always going to be her and I was so stupid to think that you and I could have had something** ”

“ **Gi that’s not stupid I-** ”

“ **No it is** ” she let out a fake laugh “ **It’s always been ‘Ricky and Nini’, since day one. I just can’t believe I convinced myself into thinking you’d ever choose me. We’re not Cinderella and Prince Charming in real life, we were just pretending. Those feelings on stage were just that I guess...feelings on stage** ”

The more Ricky heard Gina talk the more he wanted to tell her that there was never a choice, that it’s alway been her. But Gina, as stubborn as she is, didn’t let him get a word in. He could only think of one thing to do.

He leaned into Gina, grabbing her face gently and looking into her eyes, she didn’t push him away, she just focused on the way he was looking at her. She could feel his breath on her face and she wanted more than anything to lean in, but a part of her was still scared he'd go back to Nini. He leaned into her slowly pressing his lips onto hers. The second she felt his lips, she let herself into the kiss completely. The two teenagers didn’t care how freezing cold it was or the rain dripping onto their face, they were too lost in the kiss to care.

Eventually the two pulled out of the kiss slowly, gently resting their foreheads on the other and letting out a small smile. Ricky moved his hands towards Gina’s waist and Gina wrapped her arms around Ricky’s shoulders.

“ **Gina, I love you. Those feelings...I wasn’t pretending. You are the one I have feelings for Gi, the only one I have feelings for** ” Ricky let out slowly.

“ **You do?** ”

“ **Of course I do Gi, how could I not** ”

Gina couldn’t stop herself from smiling wider at him.

They moved their foreheads apart and stood there looking into each other's eyes.

“ **Gina there was never a choice, it’s always been you** ”

“ **Always?** ”

“ **Yeah Gi, always** ”

He leaned in to place a kiss onto her cheek.

“ **Since we’re already soaking wet, would you care for a dance in the rain Gina Porter** ” he said as he bowed and let out his hand for her to grab.

“ **Why of course Ricky Bowen** ” she replied while curtseying and grabbing his hand slowly.

Ricky played ‘ _So this is love_ ’ on his phone so that they could dance to it, he placed his phone in his pocket and as the music played Gina and Ricky waltzed in the rain not caring whether they looked crazy or not.

_So this is love, hmm_

_So this is love_

_So this is what makes life divine_

“ **I love you Gina Porter** ”

_I'm all aglow, hmm_

_And now I know_

_The key to all heaven is mine_

Ricky stopped waltzing for a second to hug Gina and pick her up, spinning her into a circle. Once she landed back on her feet they continued to waltz, the two of them with beaming smiles across their face.

_My heart has wings, hmm_

_And I can fly_

_I'll touch every star in the sky_

_So this is the miracle_

_That I've been dreaming of_

“ **I love you too Ricky Bowen** ”

_Hmm, hmm_

_So this is love_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
